Not The Best Love Story
by silver-eyed-fox
Summary: !YAOI ALERT! Okay, I suck at this summary thing, Axel is an orphan, just bored with life, but when a short, blonde, emo cutie sparks his attention, Axel starts to enjoy life again. But his crush has a dark secret. AkuRoku. Slight Zemyx and SoRiku
1. Chapter 1

**Urm... er...**

**Julie: Amy would like to say that she does not own Kingdom Hearts... or yaoi?**

**Kim: OR the awesomeness that is **_**Dance, Dance**_** by **_**Fall Out Boy!**_

**Julie: You like Fall Out Boy?**

**Chyaa!**

* * *

"Axel?" Demyx asked his friend, who was spacing out beside him. When he received no reply Demyx repeated his friends name, "Axeeeel?"

Again no reply.

"Hey, jackass!" Demyx yelled, kicking his friend onto the floor. Axel snapped out of his trance and looked up at Demyx.

"What the hell was that for!" he demanded.

"Igno-o-o-o-ring me." Demyx laughed, "What the hell were you thinking about?"

"No-one, I mean nothing!"

"Ooh, who is it?" asked Demyx, squealing.

"If you _must_ know, the new kid."

A new boy had transferred to Twilight Town High that day. A short, blonde one with extremely spikey hair and big, deep-blue eyes. His assigned seat was right next to Axel's, who had to show him around the school. He spaced out most of the time and slipped away from Axel to be on his own. Roxas was his name. "He looks a little young to be in our class."

"Yeah, I think he said something about being moved up a couple of grades, and with us being held back a grade, it makes sense that we are classmates."

"Well it's your fault for getting us held back, Axel."

"My fault? _My_ fault? Says the guy who scored thirteen in his algebra test!"

"That's not so bad."

"Out of a hundred!"

"Okay... it's pretty awful." Demyx said, laughing awkwardly and rubbing the back of his head, "But you missed half of the school year!"

"I had a lot on my mind. The last thing I needed was detention and science weighing me down."

Axel had realized he was gay in sophmore year, his parents had no problem with it, but they died three months later. Axel had no family left, apart from an uncle he didn't like, just the condo little money his parents left to him. He'd gotten so used to being alone that he stopped going to school, to avoid people crowding around him. Demyx eventually knocked that idea out of his head and convinced him to come back to his friends. Axel eventually came out of his shell more and more until eventually he was more confident and charismatic than before. It was safe to say he was the most popular guy in the school.

"Hey, Demyx?"

"Yeah, Axel?"

"You wanna go get some chinese food?"

"You know I hate that spicy crap..."

"Then order some sweet and sour, we can go to my place on the way back."

"Fine... let me get my wallet..."

They stopped in the sandlot before going to Axel's on the way back from the takeout shop. Sitting on one of the benches, they waited for the sun to set. It was nice to spend time together like this. They were juniors now and actually thankfull to be held behind. Yeah, sure it was crowded, loud and the classes were miserable as sin, but they actually _liked_ highschool and the time they'd spent together. "Axel?" asked Demyx, braking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think this one guy I really like would date me? I mean we've been friends for a while and we talk in class and stuff, but I'd really like to be more than friends."

Axel froze. He was certain that Demyx was talking about him. Axel didn't like Demyx in that way. Axel had to let his best friend down gently, "I dunno, man, I mean, do you really wanna disturb the friendship? I mean, what if it all goes haywire, you won't really go back to being friends would you? Not the way you used to, anyway."

"Aww... I really hoped Zexion would go out on a date with me." Demyx whined.

Zexion?

"Actually, on second thoughts, go for it."

"But you said..."

"Forget what I said, Zexion's a neat kid, ask him out."

"Okay! Isn't there anyone you like, Ax? You _were _thinking about the new kid earlier."

"Oh, shut up, Demyx. Like, I'd ever date a pipsqueak."

"Oh, I forgot: Axel, the man of many loves." Demyx teased.

"Hey, come on, I wanna go to my house. New neighbors moved into 23 a couple of days ago, I gotta meet 'em."

"O...kay?"

. . . . .

Roxas didn't feel like unpacking all of the stuff into the new house. He, his sister and his uncle had moved into a small condo, 23 Twilight Street, two days before. Roxas' parent died when he was twelve in a train wreck, now fifteen, the thought still pissed Roxas off. "Rrgh!" Roxas growled to himself, pulling on his skullcandy [{(A/N: those things are awesome! I own a pair not the brand)}] headphones, to listen to his favorite song, while he unpacked what he could from the boxes by the couch in the downstairs living room.

**She says she's no good**

**With words but I'm worse**

**Barely stuttered out "A joke of a romance"**

**or stuck to my tongue**

**Weighed down with words to**

**Over-dramatic**

**Tonight it's "It can't get much worse"**

**Vs. "No-one should ever feel like"**

**I'm 2 quarters and a heart down**

**And I don't wanna forget how your voice sounds**

**These words are all I have so I'll write them**

**So you need them just to get by**

**Dance, Dance**

**We're falling apart to half-time**

**Dance, Dance**

There was a knock at the door. Roxas tried to ignore it, but it was persistant. He took off his headphones and put them around his neck. Why did people always knock the door when he felt depressed?

He walked to the door and opened it, "Hello, kiddo, is your mom home?" asked a voice.

"No, jackass, she's dead. What else do you want?" Roxas asked, looking up to see the tall redhead he'd been forced to hang out with all day, "Oh, it's _you_."

"Blondie? _You're_ my new neighbor?"

"And there I thought I slipped away from you."

"Hey! I almost got detention for that!" he protested.

"So, what? You've come to beat up the nerd? Look, sorry for getting you in trouble."

"I'm not here to beat you up! I'm here to say hi to my new neighbor."

"Well, hi, Axel, right?"

Axel nodded. Roxas found this guy weird, interesting, but weird. How much gel did this guy have to use? And tattoos on his face? Roxas thought this guy was as stuck up as they come. "My uncle isn't home right now and my sister is at her friend's on the other side of town. I'll tell them you dropped by."

"Sure, thanks, shortie."

"I'm NOT short! You really are a jackass!"

Roxas closed the door and went back to unpacking.

. . . . .

"What did the midget say?" Demyx asked when Axel walked back into his house.

"He called me a jackass... twice."

* * *

**A/N: WTF! How id that a good opening for a romance story! Okay... I SWEAR we will get to see some awesome AkuRoku action! And yes, there will be Zemyx, I'm thinking about adding in some SoRiku if I can, would you people like that? My muses (Julie & Kim) will wrap things up!**

**Julie: Amy, you forgot again...**

**Kim: God, Amy would appreciate Reviews, they make her write faster and better!**

**Roxas: This doesn't sound like I'm swooning for Axel... It's more like AkuDemy than AkuRoku...**

**Demyx: I wanna hear from Zexy!**

**Sora: If they get in the story I want in, too! Hey, why does this suck?**

**Riku: Because she used too much time explaining stuff and writing that stupid song up**

**Me: STUPID? DAMN YOU RIKU!**

Oh, and sorry I'm british and I'm trying to write this in american context, so sorry if I screw up and say something like "prick" instead of "douche"


	2. Saving Your Skin

**A/N: OMG this still sucks! I don't know why I'm excited about that... :D Okay, so I'm hoping to get at least a LITTLE AkuRoku action... Oh, my muses will explain what I don't own...**

**Julie: She doesn't own well... Kingdom Hearts, no matter how much she wants or begs for it. Nomura won't hand it over to her...**

**Kim: Oh, and-and-and-AND she doesn't own **_**Motteke! Sailor Fuku! **_**[{(Take it! Sailor Uniform)}] no matter how well she knows the dance or how bad she sucks at it...**

**HEY! Damn muses... well, they inspire me :D**

**Rated T for Taxi**

"He insulted you?" Demyx asked, trying to hold back the laughter while frantically pushing buttons on his DSi.

"Yeah, maybe he was just pissed that I interrupted him." Axel shrugged.

"Whatever. You have a crush on the kid, don't you?"

"What?"

"You know, he's exactly your type. Feisty, cute, _blonde_."

"You're right about him. But I don't know about me liking him, he's a little blank."

"You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance, Axel."

"I'm taliking blank with a capital 'B'."

"Fine, jeez, I have an idea!"

"What?"

"You should ask him out!"

"You spaz, do you even know if he's gay?"

"Oh, you found a flaw?"

"Shut up, we're going to the library. Zexion should be there."

. . . . .

Roxas carried on unpacking until his sister came home. "Roxas?" she asked, opening the door.

"Namine! Here, your problem now." he said, thrusting a cardboard box into her arms and running out the door. He pulled on his headphones, about to listen to some more music when all of a sudden:

**Aimai san-SENCHI **

**Sorya puni tte koto kai? cho!**"What the fu-" Roxas began, turning around. When he saw Axel and Demyx come out of the house, Demyx playing music on his phone, Roxas attempted to run for the sandlot, only to be stopped by a blonde wearing a wool hat with a scar across his face. "Sup, newbie? Feel like gettin' out of my town yet?"

RAPPINGU ga seifuku... daaa furi tte kotanai puu.

Ganbaccha yacchacha

Sonto KYAACCHI & Release gyo

Ase (Fuu) ase (Fuu) no tanima ni Darlin' Darlin' FREEZE!

"Trust me if I could leave I would." Roxas replied, "I heard about you. Seifer or something, right? What do you want?"

"I want you out of my town!"

"I want out of here, too!"

Roxas pushed past the older boy before he felt his hand on his shoulder. Roxas winced. He turned his head to see the older blonde ready to punch him. 1... 2... 3... he punched. Roxas prepared himself for the impact. But it didn't come. Why hadn't Seifer hit him?

. . . . .

As usual, Demyx was going on about some crap Axel didn't care about, but he still tried his hardest to listen. Axel turned around to head for the library when he saw his little blondie standing with Seifer's hand on his shoulder. Axel watched closely, Seifer lifted his hands. "Holy shit!" Axel said.

"What?" Demyx asked, upset about being ignored.

"Seifer. He's got a hold of the midget."

"Axel. Someone has to stop him. He'll kill the kid."

Axel ran forward and held Seifer's hand back. Roxas opened his eyes to see what had stopped the punch. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Seifer? Leave the kid alone!"

"A-Axel?" Seifer stammered.

"Yeah. Roxas, get the hell out of here."

"But-" Roxas started.

"NOW, kid!"

Roxas stood still. Demyx took this as a hint and grabbed Roxas by the arm, dragging him through the sandlot. The two blondes ran until they reached a large, white building: the library.

"Are you a freaking idiot?" Roxas asked.

Demyx was still trying to regain his breath after running so far, "No -wheeze- I'm -pant- not, Axel -cough- Axel can handle himself."

"What the hell? He could be seriously hurt!"

"He's... fine," Demyx wheezed, finally regaining his breath, "you'd break your hand if you tried to punch his abs."

"Are you sure? I can't help but feel concerned for him."

"Come on, Axel is cool. Come on, let's go inside!"

"The library?"

"Yeah. There's someone inside I have to speak to."

. . . . .

"Well, Seifer, what the hell did you want with Roxas?" Axel demanded.

"N-nothing, man, I swear." Seifer stammered.

"What? Why the hell are you scared?"

"You're freaking vicious man, I don't wanna get in a scrap with you."

"Well then stay away from the shortie." Axel grinned, punching Seifer in the face and leaving to find his friends.

. . . . .

Back at the library, Roxas was looking through the section dedicated to manga. He reached up to grab the new issue of _Naruto_ when he heard something fall. Roxas ran round the corner to see what it was. He saw a slate-haired boy, not much older than him, under a pile of lexicons. "Are you okay?" Roxas asked, hoisting the other boy up by the hand from underneath the pile.

"Heh, they always said I would die with my nose in a book, I didn't think they meant it literally." he laughed awkwardly and thanked Roxas.

"What are you looking at massive lexicon-thingies for anyway?"

"Well, seeing as I don't know you and I'll probably never see you again, there's someone I like. And he's always reading gag manga and if I move one of these books I can see him. God, that sounds so creepy."

"If you like someone then it's not really that creepy." Roxas smiled, "I'm Roxas."

"Zexion."

"Do you know _his _name?"

"No... he knows mine. We've talked a few times and we're in afew of the same classes, but I haven't gotten a name from him yet."

"You're a bad stalker." Roxas laughed before Zexion joined in. They heard footsteps from behind them. They both turned around to see Demyx standing there wide-eyed at the them. Their hands were still clasped from when Roxas helped Zexion up. Zexion blushed furiously and froze. "Ze-Zexion?" Demyx stammered, "Oh, you're taken..." Demyx looked like he was about to cry and ran off,

"Wait! Please, don't leave!" Zexion called, chasing after Demyx.

"It's the rockerboy he likes? Dem-something?" Roxas asked himself before walking to the door to leave. He decided a walk would be best to clear his thoughts. He walked all the way to the station plaza, where he sat on the steps and pulled on his headphones and began to listen to his music again. He pressed his knees against his chest and rested his head on them. _I feel horrible leaving Axel alone like that. Although I did it at school, he wouldn't have gotten his ass kicked. _When the song had finished, Roxas stood up,"Maybe I should go looking for him."

"No need, kid. I'm fine." a voice called out from behind him. It sounded distant. Roxas looked around frontically to find the voice. He felt something on his shoulder. He turned his head again and saw Axel standing with a huge grin on his face. "You owe me one kid."

"I know I do. Look, I'm really sorry for insulting you. What is it you want in return? God, that sounds so cheesy..."

"A date."

"What?"

"A date. Tomorrow's Friday, right? So, me. You. After school. The festival is in town so we'll go to the sandlot and celebrate."

"But-"

"You're not busy are you? Not for the person who saved your skin?"

"No. I'm free." Roxas sighed.

"Good. Come on, I'll walk ya home."

**A/N: FINALLY... a totally Zemyx chapter comes next and I SHOULD get it up today so... and I swear the nosebleed-worthy stuff is coming :D P.S. don't be fooled by Roxas, he has a dark, sad secret**


	3. STOP! Zemyx time!

**STOP! Zemyx time!**

**A/N: Blond=Demyx, Blonde=Roxas**

Zexion chased after the blonde mull-hawk, feeling like crying himself, "Wait, please!" he called, picking up speed. By now he had reached Station Plaza, looking around frantically for his crush, "Where are you?" he called out again.

"Why should you care?" a voice called back. Zexion looked around to see where it had come from. It came from the entrance gate to the underground. Zexion slowly walked towards it. He peered around the corner, only to find a quiverung teen, crying his eyes out, "Go away!" he yelled covering his wet face with his hands.

"But, I-" Zexion began, before the blond cut him off.

"I don't want you to see me."

"But I want to look." Zexion said softly, smiling.

"Why? So you can get a good laugh? Go away! _I_ don't want to look at _you_."

Zexion gasped. The one person he'd ever liked didn't even want to see his face. But Zexion just stood outside the entrance and leaned against the wall, he wasn't about to just up and leave, "Why aren't you gone?" Demyx asked.

"I'm not going to walk away, not anytime soon."

"Why?"

"Because I want your name. And I want to cheer you up. How am I going to do that if you're hiding from me?"

"It's Demyx." the blond sighed, "Can you leave me now?"

"Well that crosses one thing off the checklist." Zexion smiled, "So, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing." Demyx sighed.

"It's not nothing, is it?"

"No, it's..."

"It's...?" Zexion encouraged.

"It's you!" Demyx practically yelled, continuing to cry.

"What?"

"It's you okay? I really like you. I don't wanna just be your friend anymore."

"You're... my friend?"

"We talk all the time! We're even in the same class! How could you not know my name?" Demyx said, attempting to avert the conversation.

"Don't change the subject. I didn't have the courage to ask you..."

"Pshyaa, I believe that." Demyx said in a sarcastic tone.

"The truth is... I really like you too..."

"But the kid..."

"Roxas means nothing to me. Truth of the matter is I only just met him when you showed up."

"Then why were you holding hands?"

"He had just helped me up after I fell."

"How did you fall?"

"I fell for you." Zexion said, blushing, "I was looking for you when a pile of books fell on me. Roxas helped me up off the floor then you appeared out of nowhere and you ran off, looking like you were about to cry your eyes out. I couldn't help but chase after the one person I have ever liked."

. . . . .

Demyx rested his head against the wall. Had Zexion been telling him the truth? Or had it all just been a scheme to get him to speak?

Demyx whined a little and pressed his knees against his chest, "Zexion?"

"Yes, Demyx?"

"Do you want to be more than friends with me?"

"Demyx..." Zexion said softly.

Demyx knew that meant no. He was about to scream when Zexion said, "I never wanted to be _just_ friends with you. I always wanted more."

Demyx jumped up and ran out of the entrance gate. He pulled Zexion off of the wall and hugged him. "So... what do you say?"

"What do I say about what?" Zexion replied, hugging Demyx back.

"A date. You. Me. Now."

"Demyx, I-" Zexion stammered, pulling away. Demyx rested his hands on Zexion shoulders and looked at him with pleading sea-green eyes. How could Zexion refuse?

"I would love to." Zexion blushed.

Demyx beamed. "Zexion, could I..."

Demyx was cut off by Zexion. He lifted himself up to Demyx's level and pressed their lips together. They moved their lips in in unison and Demyx pulled Zexion closer by the waist, making him gasp. Demyx took the oppurtunity to slip his tongue into Zexion's mouth, exploring every corner.

They pulled apart, gasping for breath. Demyx grabbed Zexion's hand and ran, escorting him to their date.

**A/N: done. This one took a while and a lot of inspiration to write. :) ! BUT I'll have the next chapter up sooooooooooooooooooooon**


	4. Roxas' Dark Secret

Axel walked Roxas to his front door. "Thanks, Axel." Roxas said quietly, "I'm sorry for dragging you into that stupid fight with Seifer."

"Ah, think nothin' of it," Axel laughed, "besides, I get my repayment tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah." Roxas laughed awkwardly. He thanked Axel once more and walked inside.

Roxas walked into the kitchen and was about to open the fridge when he spotted a note on the door.

_Roxas,_

_ I've gone back to Kairi's. Do me a favor and cover for me till Uncle Lux comes home. I am __not__ getting grounded again._

_Namin__é._

"Good." Roxas said to himself, "If she's gone I can..." Roxas looked to his left and noticed the small pocket-knife his dad gave him before he died. Roxas took off the checked wristbands he wore, revealling at least fifteen faint scars on his wrists. Roxas had began cutting himself the year his parents died in a train wreck. He didn't show his hurt on the outside and Naminé hated him for not being upset. But the truth is, Roxas was more upset about it than she was. He never really got along with his uncle and Naminé began talking to him less and less. Roxas considered himself alone now. Dealing with his pain in his own way. Suddenly Axel's image flashed in his head. Roxas glanced at the knife once more and shook the image away, grabbing it and running to his bathroom.

Roxas locked the door behind him and began to cut. He winced slightly at the pain but persisted. Roxas forgot to think and blacked out, crashing to the floor from blood loss.

"Roxas!" he heard a voice call, "Roxas, I'm home!"

"Roxas shot up at the sound of his sister's voice, "Naminé! Oh shit!" Roxas hissed, noticing all of the blood on the floor. It was everywhere, his shirt, his pants, the sink... the knife.

"Roxas, where are you?" Naminé called again.

"I'll be out in a minute." Roxas quickly changed into another pair of jeans and a random, long-sleeved shirt from the wash-basket. He slipped on his wristbands again and walked out of his room into the upstairs lounge.

"What were you doing in there?" Naminé asked.

"Getting dressed." Roxas sighed, sitting on the sofa.

"Whatever. I don't care." Naminé said, rolling her eyes.

_Exactly._ Roxas thought Darkly.

**A/N: This one is actually pretty dark. And short. But, regardless I got it up. I feel sad for Roxy TT_TT**

**Axel: Roxas, would you really...**

**Roxas: *blushes* It's only a FAN-FICTION**

**Sora: Why am I not in it yet?**

**Me: Calm down...**


	5. What's White Day?

The next day Axel practically jumped out of bed. He stretched a little before getting dressed. He wore a pair of jeans, a read shirt, black fingerless glove and converse. He fixed his hair before leaving the house for school.

Axel stepped out of the front door and locked it, just before noticing Roxas doing the same. "Hey, blondie." Axel waved.

"Oh, shit." Roxas said, trying to make a break for it. He turned to run but was stopped by Axel grabbing his wrist. Roxas winced and hissed at the pain an oblivious Axel was causing him.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked, about to roll up the sleeve of Roxas' hoodie. Roxas quickly stopped him and pulled away. "N-nothing." Roxas stuttered, "I was making soup last night and I burned my arm pretty bad."

"Ouch." Axel replied, "You okay, kid? Did your mom or dad do anything about it?"

"I'm fine. It's my fault, so no-one else should have to deal with it. Besides, my mom and dad aren't around anymore." Roxas, sighed, turning away, "So, you going to pick up that rockerboy of yours?"

"Demyx? Nah, he's walking with Zexion today. I don't suppose you know him? He's-"

"About yea high with slate hair and an attitude? Yeah I know Zexion."

"Wait, you're walking alone, right?" Axel asked, smiling.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll come with you. If I have to stick around you in class then I might as well walk you there."

Roxas let out a sigh of relief, at least Axel had forgotten about their "date".

"Oh, and do you wanna change after school before our date? I don't but if you wanna..."

Damn! He remembered. "No, it's fine. No point in holding you up."

"Good, come on, we'll talk on the way. Get to know eachother."

"Uh, fine..."

"Well? Tell me everything about yourself."

"-sigh- Like what?"

"Your birthday, favorite color, favorite band, favorite song, family, hobby what's been goin' on the past few years."

"My birthday is the thirteenth of August, my favorite colors are black, white and red, my favorite band is Fall Out Boy. My favorite song is Dance, Dance. I live with my uncle and little sister. I like gaming, my sister taught me how to draw so I guess I like that and manga. In the past few years, I discovered I was gay, got caught up in a train wreck, had both my parents killed and my sister hate me. Your turn."

"My birthday is the eighth of August. My favorite colors are red, green and black. My favorite band is Marianas Trench. My favorite song is All To Myself. I like gaming, those old _Marvel_ comics and chinese food. I live alone. Lately both my parents died and I've been rejected by my only family because I'm gay."

Roxas gasped, "I guess we have a lot in common, huh?" he asked, feeling sorry for someone else instead of himself for once.

"Yeah." Axel laughed slightly, "Hey, I have a question to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Today is March 14th, right?"

"Yeah."

"Which means... it's White Day."

"Oh yeah. That's the day where you give someone you like a white gift, right?"

"Sort of. It's like a reply to Valentine's Day."

"Reply?"

"Well, on V-Day if someone gives you a gift, you repay them by getting them something white today, generally a lot more expensive." Axel smiled, "It's a really big tradition here."

"Huh? Well I guess I should get Kairi something..." Roxas said.

"Kairi?" Axel gulped, "Red hair, blue eyes, obsessed with flowers?"

"That's the one."

"Dude, that's my cousin." Axel laughed.

"Well, sorry, but your cousin likes me." Roxas sighed, "No offense, but she's a bit of a pain."

"I hear ya. She hates my guts 'cos of my sexuality."

"That must really suck." Roxas said, feeling sorry for Axel again. _Why on earth am I sad for him?_ Roxas thought, _I have pretty much the same problems. So why the hell do I give a damn?_

They turned to their right and the large schoolbuilding stood there, looking intimidating to Roxas, more than it did on his first day anyway. He sighed, "Didn't even realize we were here. Hmph... you're free to ditch now if you want."

"Now _why_ would I wanna do that, shortie?"

"Don't call me short!" Roxas snapped, then suddenly calmer he said, "Sorry it's just a pet peeve I have. I've always been targeted because of my height."

"Don't call the midget short. Got it." Axel said to no-one in particular.

"Are you taking mental notes?" Roxas asked, confused. Roxas started walking into the school, Axel by his side.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"I just noticed something."

"What?"

"Sora over there is checking you out."

"Who's doing _what_?" Roxas asked, shocked. He turned around to see a spikey-haired brunette looking straight at him, smiling. The boy jumoped when an older, silver-haired guy touched his shoulder. The older boy noticed the brunette staring at Roxas and glared at him. He then turned his attention to the brunette.

Roxas managed to hear what they were saying, "Sora! Are you looking at him?" the tall one asked.

"No, Riku, I swear. You're the only person I ever wanna look at." the shorter one, Sora, replied.

"Sora, you know how I feel about you looking at other guys..." the tall one, Riku, whined.

"I'm not trying to make you jealous I swear."

"You _are, _aren't you?"

"No, Riku, I-"

"Don't lie to me Sora!"

"Who are those guys?" Roxas asked, turning back towards Axel.

"That's Sora and Riku. There sort of like the 'it' couple arounde here." Axel replied, "They fight a hell of a lot and Riku is way jealous but they _always_ solve it with a make-out session. So I wouldn't worry."

"Oh, okay..." There was a buzzing noise. Roxas put his hand in his pocket, pulled out his phone and noticed he had received a message from his friend. He read it out quietly, "Roxas, buddy, hows the new house? Nami been doing okay? You doing fine without your friends around? Is it cool if I come visit tomorrow? Been missing ya dude. Hayner and the guys say hi. Xion."

"Xion?" Axel asked, surprised, "Boyfriend of yours?"

"Nah, Xi is a girl." Roxas laughed.

"Girl?" Axel asked, now stunned, "I thought you were-"

"No, I am, she was my best friend back home."

"Oh... " Axel said, "Your best friend was a girl?"

"So?" Roxas retorted.

"Nothing. Anyway, you excited about our date tonight?"

"Umm... I guess." Roxas shrugged walking away.

"You guess?" Axel yelled, chasing after him. Roxas smirked, he was kind of looking forward to learning more about the redhead.

**A/N: OMG this sounds ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuushed... but I just wanted to explain White Day to you oblivious people because it is the key thing in the next chapter :D**


End file.
